Truth or Dare, The Cullen Way
by Bookworm and Goldi-Sox
Summary: Emmett is bored one Sunday afternoon, so he calls the whole family together, to play Truth or Dare! Post Breaking Dawn
1. Chapter 1

Edward point of view

I was wondering why Emmett had called us all together, I mean, it was a Sunday afternoon, usually he'd be with Rosalie, doing whatever they do in their spare time. So it was rather unusual really.

When I got close enough to read his mind I immediately thought, OH NO, because last time we played truth or dare, it did not end well, at all. It involved flamingos, feather boas, and a ninja alpaca called Bernie. So anyway, you can see why I was rather reluctant to get involved.

We all sat down in our living room and Emmett immediately said, 'we're gonna play truth or dare,' with a wicked grin on his smug face. Everyone voted and unfortunately the majority voted to play. I knew that Emmett was going to pick on me first; he was shielding his mind, thinking things that I really did not want to see.

'Okay,' he said, 'Edward (I just knew it) I dare you tomorrow to go up to everyone whose mind you read at school and say, 'Ooo, I know what you're thinking.'' 'Thanks Emmett,' I said through clenched teeth, and I immediately resolved to get back at him, somehow. Bella winced, her golden eyes showing sympathy for my predicament, she was the only one though; all the others were laughing their heads off. 'So the rules are a little different this time,' Emmett stated, his eyes flickering with mischief, 'you have the week to do your dare and the week to think of who you will dare next week, and what you're gonna dare them to do!' Renesmee laughed, smiling happily, 'this is going to be fun,' she said in excitement, I wasn't so sure.

The next day I woke up and groaned, 'oh no,' I thought, 'the dare.' We got to school and it was just my luck to immediately see my biology teacher and read his mind to see we were having a surprise test in his lesson. I walked up to him, trying to get up the nerve to actually fulfil my part of this ridiculous dare, I got up to him. 'Hello Edward,' he said, 'Lovely day today, isn't it.' 'Ooo, I know what you're thinking,' I said loudly, trying not to show how ridiculous I felt. 'Excuse me?' He said, his moustache quivering, 'Umm,' I said, stalling, 'I said, 'you do know that you are blinking, rather rapidly actually!' 'Oh,' he said, 'well I have been told I have a problem with that.' I nodded and walked off; I was going to KILL Emmett for this.

By the end of the day I had said, 'Ooo, I know what you're thinking,' to what felt like a million people, but was really only about 50. At least I got it over and done with, and didn't have to face any of Emmett's punishments, which are often worse than the dare itself!

Oh well, I knew who I was going to dare, and what I was going to dare them to do, and it wasn't going to be pretty!


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob point of view

The dare that Emmett gave to Edward was hilarious, but I was apprehensive about who he would choose to dare. I know that he's still got it in for me, 'cause I imprinted on Nessie, but as I TRIED to explain, I couldn't control that. Anyway, we were all called together on the Saturday after Edward had done his dare for him to dare someone.

He turned toward me as I walked in and said, 'Hello Jacob, Truth or Dare.' 'Dare, of course,' I said, I mean, it's not like I was gonna wimp out and be all sissy. 'Alright,' he said, an evil grin coming onto his face. 'I dare you to go to Seattle tomorrow and stand in the main street giving out free hugs.' 'What,' I growled, that would ruin my whole image, I would be humiliated for life if anyone from the reservation saw me, and if someone from my pack saw me, I would never have any authority over them again! Oh and also, my loving (not) vampire family would never, ever, ever let me forget this. 'YAY,' Nessie shrieked, yes shrieked, 'I LOVE free hugs!' I froze I did not want to give anyone in my girlfriend's family a big hug, especially not a certain blonde Barbie I could mention; hmm that gives me a good idea for a dare!

Today was the day my life was officially going to be over, I knew that by the end of the day I was going to be completely hugged out. I got out of the car, in the middle of Seattle, the sign that Alice and my traitorous girlfriend had made for me tucked under my arm. It said FREE HUGS on it in big, pink writing and had rainbows and ponies painted all over it, I was never going to live this down.

I stood on the side of the street, scowling angrily at everyone who looked at me. A group of girls had stopped and were staring at me, yeah, and I forgot to mention the other classification that they had for me, I couldn't wear a shirt. Suddenly Renesmee, traitor that she is, came up to me and gave me a big hug, of course, because she's my girlfriend I hugged her back, suddenly all the other girls surged forward, now convinced I wouldn't bite them. I still wasn't convinced about that though! They all hugged me in turn; I was standing stock still, not doing anything. I could see Nessie in the background laughing at the look on my face, which I'm fairly sure was quite funny.

Then things got even worse, Leah showed up and looked at me, at first incredulously, but then she doubled over with laughter and pulled out her phone. 'You wouldn't dare,' I growled at her. 'Try me, O fearless alpha,' she smirked and started recording. Just then a MAN came up to me and stood a while away, then he came closer, and closer, 'no, please no' I thought, but that didn't help. He came right up to me and threw his arms around me, I leaned away from his embrace, while Leah was cackling with laughter, like the witch she is. He held on to me for way too long and then tried to get my phone number, 'huh, AS IF,' I yelled in his face. He looked like he was about to cry and ran away.

Eventually my time of torture was over, and I had, (only just) made it through the dare, it was horrible though, and next time the Cullen's want to play Truth or Dare, I'm not playing!

Still, at least I know what I'm going to dare a certain someone to do! Someone's gonna regret that they kept calling me dog.

Dang, Leah still has that video on her phone, she'd better not show it to anyone…

**AN. Hey everyone, we hate to be annoying, 'cause I know how much I (Bookworm) hate this but…. ****PLEASE REVIEW I like being told how good or bad we are from Goldi-Sox**_**By the way everyone, we would like to shout out to the one person who reviewed, Arianna 24, THANKYOU :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

Rosalie point of view

Now I hate that dog, but the dare that Edward made him do was pure genius, it was so funny! I was laughing so hard that it was a good thing that I didn't have to breathe. And the video that Leah filmed, well that was just about the best blackmail I have ever had the privilege to see! So of course I made a copy of it, or two!

Anyway, it was the weekend after Jacob's dare, and I had only just gotten over it, whenever I saw him, I started laughing, I kept remembering that guy, the one that had actually believed that Jacob was gay, that's what Edward says anyway, and he would know. Yay, the mutt's here (note the sarcasm) so now we have the honour of finding out who he's going to dare.

'So Rosalie,' he started, 'No,' I glared at him, trying to force him down a different path then the one he had chosen. 'Anyway,' he continued, 'Truth or Dare,' I considered doing Truth, I really did, but I wasn't going to be the first to choose it. 'Dare,' I said, he smiled wickedly, making me feel just a bit uneasy. 'Blondie,' he said, 'you know how you ARE a blonde?' 'Yes?' I questioned, I mean it was sort of obvious to anyone with eyes; then again, he never tears his eyes off of Ness to look at anyone else. 'Well, there's this song I want you to sing, standing on a cafeteria table at lunchtime, really loud, so everyone hears, complete with dance moves, and it's about another famous blonde.' 'No,' I thought, 'he wouldn't, would he?'

'Barbie Girl, by Aqua,' he smiled evilly, 'oh, and you have to dress like a Barbie too!' My mouth fell open in shock, I had to give it to him, I didn't know that he could be so evil.

So, anyway, that is why, the Monday we went back to school after the weekend I was wearing a pink minidress and pink stilettos, to look like Barbie, anyway, Emmett had volunteered to do Ken's bit, so, who knows what was going through his head. Whatever, I was just grateful that it was going to be him and not someone who would completely embarrass me even more.

Throughout the morning, I got a few strange looks, but then it was lunchtime and I went and sat at a table in the middle of the cafeteria with my family, and the dog.

It was halfway through lunch when I stood up, stood on the table and opened my mouth, 'Excuse me everyone, I need your attention,' I said loudly, everyone went silent immediately. 'Umm,' I said, before taking a deep breath and waiting for Emmett to start singing.

Emmett: Hi Barbie  
>Rosalie: Hi Ken!<br>Emmett: Do you wanna go for a ride?  
>Rosalie: Sure Ken!<br>Emmett: Jump In...

Rosalie: I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>You can brush my hair; undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<p>

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
>Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly<br>You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
>kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...<br>You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
>(uu-oooh-u)<br>I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>You can brush my hair; undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<p>

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(uu-oooh-u)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(Uu-oooh-u)<p>

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
>I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees<br>Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
>hit the town, fool around, let's go party<br>You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
>You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"<p>

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(Uu-oooh-u)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<br>Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>(Uu-oooh-u)<p>

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>You can brush my hair; undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<p>

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>You can brush my hair; undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<p>

Emmett (and most of the other guys as well): Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>Rosalie: (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<br>Emmett (and co.): Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>Rosalie: (uu-oooh-u)<br>Emmett (and others): Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>Rosalie: (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)<br>Boys: Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
>Rosalie: (uu-oooh-u)<p>

Rosalie: Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
>Emmett: Well Barbie, we're just getting started<br>Rosalie: Oh, I love you Ken!

As we ended it, I fell off of the table into Emmett's arms, 'Good job,' he whispered to me, 'thanks,' I said back. Everyone was laughing so much that if they could have, they would have been crying, the strangest thing was that I felt like laughing too, or not so strange, 'Jasper,' I growled, 'control yourself.' 'Sorry,' he said, laughing still, 'it's just too funny.'

He was going to pay, and I had an idea of how! Mwahahahahaha

**AN. Hello :D This is Bookworm, please just take a second to review, try to guess whose going next! ****I Know! Says Goldi-Sox**** By the way everyone, we don't actually own Twilight, as I'm sure you have guessed, nor do we own the song 'Barbie Girl' by Aqua, even though Goldi-Sox is one!**** I am not; though I do have blonde hair it does not mean I am a bimbo! And don't bring my Blonde Moments into this!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, Bookworm and Goldi-Sox here! Sorry it's been so long, we've been really busy, with homework, anyway, enjoy!**

Alice Point of View

I couldn't see what she was planning, she was hiding it from me, and it was getting me annoyed. I also had my suspicions about what she was going to do. The dare that Jacob gave her was one of the funniest things I have ever seen, but then she got mad at Jasper because he was projecting his emotions, which he couldn't really help, and what's the best way to get back at Jasper? Get to me. So it doesn't exactly take a genius to work out that she was going to dare me to do something completely embarrassing and mean.

When I walked into the room, I immediately felt Rosalie's eyes on me, she was smirking, wait, that's just her normal expression! I wondered what she would do to me; she wouldn't mess with my clothes, would she? My limited edition, one of a kind bags, shoes and dresses could NEVER be replaced.

Once everyone was there, she made her decision; I hissed as the future became clearer, 'no,' I whispered in horror. 'Alice,' she said, 'Truth or Dare,' she knew that I would choose dare, I mean, she knew that no-one else had chosen truth, and I didn't want to be the first. Also, I did NOT want to tell people what happened at the concert we all went to a few years ago, now that was the worst thing that has EVER happened to me!

'Dare,' I said through my teeth. 'Okay,' she said cheerfully, 'I dare you to speed through town in your Porsche, get Charlie involved in a car chase, and then crash your Porsche and run off!' My mouth was open in protest before I realised that if I backed out, she would make me do something worse, much, much worse. 'FINE,' I said, storming out of the room.

I decided to get the dare over and done with as quickly as possible, so the very next day, which was a Sunday, I got in my Porsche, in disguise, and set off, I went through town at 150 in a 50 zone, so of course Charlie followed me. I would never tell Rosalie this, but I've always wondered what it would be like, it was fun, going fast, evading cops, it was my sort of game! Then I remembered the next part of the dare, and my high evaporated, I would never forget my beautiful yellow Porsche. I concentrated, and looked into the future, seeing that there was a suitable tree just around the next bend, the car screamed around the corner, I shut the thought of what I was about to do out of my head, and rammed the car into the tree as hard as I could.

In the next second, before Charlie rounded the corner, I was gone, running back home, in my ripped clothes, dry sobbing, with no tears falling from my eyes. Jasper grabbed me and hugged me when I got back home; I looked at him and crumbled. As I was being taken to my room I heard Emmett say, 'we'll all miss that car, may it rest in peace.' After a second he then added, 'HEY, let's have a funeral for it!' 'NO,' everyone yelled at him, 'okay then,' he said sulkily.

I started thinking about who I would dare, and then grinned; there was nothing to stop me from shopping now!

**Hopefully you liked it and you should review, even if just to tell us who you think will be dared next, THANKS! **


End file.
